<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're my main priority by sickficbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037784">you're my main priority</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/pseuds/sickficbitch'>sickficbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emetophobia, Kindachi is mentioned, M/M, Sick Iwaizumi Hajime, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, first time writing iwaizumi!, hq sickfic, its cute, oikawa dgaf about vomit, they're boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/pseuds/sickficbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt on tumblr @haikyuu-but-make-them-puke!</p><p>[Hiya! I know you said you most wrote for Oikawa (+others) but could you write me one where Iwaizumi gets sick please? Maybe he’s like all stubborn and refuses to go rest and oikawa is trying his very best to take care of him?]<br/>-<br/>iwa-chan feels ill before practice and there's no way oikawa is letting him practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're my main priority</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi had felt fine all day. He was a little bit tired and sluggish but not enough to the point that he needed to go home from school. He had eaten some of his bento box during lunch but the food didn’t sit right with him, in fact it kind of ached. He ignored it. </p><p>It wasn’t until his last class before volleyball  practice that other symptoms started to set in along with internalized panic. He didn’t like being sick. His stomach felt swollen and full, and tiny burps kept slipping past his lips, it was honestly embarrassing. He would of course attempt to muffle the gross burps in his fist and pretend none of it was happening when his classmates looked at him. 

Unfortunately for him, his last period was English class with Oikawa. They paired up to translate some dumb video, because that was totally going to help him understand a language. Oikawa was better with English so he did most of the work while Iwaizumi sat next to him, writing down answers, trying to keep his burps and howling stomach under control. Oikawa was eyeing him suspiciously, he knew that Iwaizumi was acting weird and by the third time he queasily burped Oikawa knew he had to intervene. </p><p>“Oi, Iwa-Chan, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale,” Oikawa chirped, pausing the assignment even though he hadn’t really been paying attention for the last few minutes. He had been hearing wet burps and angry stomach noises coming from his boyfriend for the past 15 minutes. </p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes met Oikawa’s and he couldn’t find it in himself to lie, not to Oikawa. He fumbled with his hands, suppressing another wet burp. His stomach was rolling with queasiness at this point. </p><p>“I feel kind of sick, but I’ll be alright.” He assured Oikawa, rubbing his tense belly. He didn’t know if he actually was going to get sick or not, he wasn’t the type to get sick very often so he hoped not. The thought made him shudder. </p><p>“Oh Iwa-Chan, you should go straight home today, and go to sleep, you don’t wanna get more sick.” Oikawa places his hand on Iwaizumi’s own, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. </p><p>“N-No way! I’m not going to skip practice Oikawa, I need to work on my new move before the game on Saturday,” suddenly a soft hand reached up and cupped his chin. </p><p>“No way, Iwa-Chan, as your captain, I order you to not come to practice.” Now he remembered why he hesitated to tell Oikawa in the first place. </p><p>“I’m not even that sick, Tooru, I swear.” Iwaizumi explained desperately, tacking on a fake chuckle to seem more okay. Oikawa just shook his head and said it was ‘unarguable’ and spent the rest of class being super affectionate to Iwaizumi. They didn’t finish their assignment.<br/>

Once the bell rang signaling the end of school, Iwaizumi walked Oikawa to the gym. After promising to go home and lay down immediately (and send pictures for proof he was in bed) Oikawa gave him a kiss on the cheek and said he’d swing by his house later. </p><p>Iwaizumi lingered for a bit outside the gym, his full gut weighing him down like an anchor. He felt so ill. His stomach churned alarmingly, sending his hand up to his mouth. Iwaizumi felt the warm bile rising in his throat as he threw himself behind a bush, fear painted all over his face. Loud, wet coughs shook his core and reduced him to nothing but a heaving mess. Before he knew it, the worst possible thing happened and hot sour vomit pushed past his lips, splattering in the dirt. He slammed his palms on his knees and productively heaved again bringing up a thicker stream. </p><p>“Iwa- Oh my god, Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa ran up to Iwaizumi and squatted, his hand quickly reaching up to rub soothing circles on his back. Oikawa felt so helpless, there was nothing he could do to stop him from feeling so terrible. Iwaizumi heaved loudly again and another wet splat of stomach acid and food hit the dirt. “It’s okay, Iwa-Chan, let it all out,” Oikawa whispered softly. He stepped away for just a moment, waving down one of their teammates, Kindachi, who was running late to the club. </p><p>“Oi, Kindachi! Can you grab my water bottle? Thanks!” Kindachi looked horrified at the situation unfolding but nodded and disappeared inside the gym.</p><p>“H-How did you know I was here?” Iwaizumi asked, after he knew he wouldn’t vomit again for at least a minute or two. Oikawa softly put his cool hand up against Iwaizumi’s hot forehead and hummed. The boy leaned into his touch, so Oikawa assumed that his hand was cool and he kept his hand on him, now stroking his spiky hair. No matter what was going on around them, Oikawa never could seem to get his hands out of Iwaizumi’s hair, it was too soft to not be pet constantly.</p><p>“We decided to keep the doors open to the gym cause it’s so hot out and you’re a loud puker! It’s okay though Iwa-Chan, I love you all the same!” Oikawa said, smiling, with an overly positive tone. His tone didn’t feel like it fit the situation but Iwaizumi didn’t mind, he was talking like nothing had even happened, and that made him feel less like he was dying. But as soon as his stomach began to calm down, it cramped up again in a painful fashion, forcing Iwaizumi’s arms to wrap around his sides. </p><p>“I feel so horrible,” Iwaizumi's whined. His voice cracked as he let out a short belch, moving to clamp his hands over his mouth. Oikawa watched as he gagged unproductively into his hands. </p><p>“Oh sweetheart,” Oikawa’s eyebrow knit together as he sighed, placing a kiss on the top of his head. </p><p>The scarred first year came jogging over, averting his eyes to the disaster before him. He tossed the water bottle to Oikawa before trying to run away. </p><p>“Thank you! Hey, Kindachi! Also let the coach know that I’m going to be helping Iwa-Chan get home safe so I won’t be coming back to practice.” Oikawa yelled as he waved him off. He handed the bottle to Iwaizumi, “rinse your mouth out, then drink some water, okay?” He instructed.</p><p>“You gotta go back, you’re the captain,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he sipped on Oikawa’s flamboyantly decorated water bottle. He knew how important volleyball was to his boyfriend and he didn’t want to take that away. He would manage just fine on his own. Maybe.<br/>
Oikawa scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully. </p><p>“There’s also a coach and manager, dummy. You’re my main priority right now, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said softly, giving him a sad smile. “Do you think you’re gonna be sick again?”</p><p>Iwaizumi definitely still felt bad, his stomach felt emptier but he was still insanely nauseous. He felt like he had just gone on an hour long roller coaster, shaking up his insides into a goo. A heavy and disgusting and angry goo. Right as a loud groan from his belly erupted he felt more bile rising in his throat. He harshly coughed out a couple more mouthfuls of undigested food on to the ground, which had been abused enough. </p><p>“Let’s get you inside, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa helped his boyfriend start walking towards the building, and decided that they needed to go to the bathroom and clean Iwa-Chan up because he had some traces of puke on his face and hands. They hadn’t even made it a few steps in the main school building until Iwaizumi was running towards a trash can. His mouth was filled with sour spit, and the last thing he wanted to do was swallow it. He spit into the trash can, but then the scent of rotting trash wafted into his nose and he let out a loud, gush of vomit. He felt so, so lightheaded. </p><p>“F-Fuck, Iwa!” Oikawa ran toward Iwaizumi, who was about to fall face first into the trash. Seeing his boyfriend so weak was scary, and it just fueled his motherly instincts. He quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s torso and pulled him backwards, trying not to put pressure on his stomach. “Oh god, poor Iwa-Chan, I’m sorry you feel so bad, you’re gonna be okay,” Oikawa promised, raking his slender fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair as he panted. </p><p>“‘s ok… i wanna go home.” Iwaizumi’s voice was broken and tearful, something that Oikawa didn't hear very often. It broke his heart.<br/>
“Of course baby, let's get you home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! this was my first time writing iwa-chan so if you have any suggestions or criticism on how i wrote him, i would happy to hear it! if you want to suggest something leave it on my tumblr's ask box! @haikyuu-but-make-them-puke !! have a great day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>